dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Al Kale * Gang of Spies Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Black Pirate: "The Marriage of Jon Valor" | Synopsis2 = Believing that his beloved Donna Bonita is lost to the despicable Don Carlos, Jon Valor eschews secrecy and attacks the Spanish Fleet under his own identity. The battle goes badly, and he is captured. Although they do not realize he is secretly the Black Pirate, the Spanish don't like Valor either, and his execution is quickly scheduled. Donna Bonita shows up and disrupts the execution by marrying Jon Valor on the spot. King Philip grants Jon Valor a conditional pardon: he shall be spared as long as he is loyal to Spain. Donna Bonita and Jon Valor both know that the Black Pirate has no intention of being loyal to Spain. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Don Carlos Other Characters: * Phillip II of Spain * Father Fernando Locations: * 16th Century | Writer3_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler3_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker3_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Mr. Terrific: "Who Is Mister Terrific?" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Shot Other Characters: * Billie Wilson Locations: * ** | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker4_1 = Howard Purcell | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Gay Ghost: "The Origin of the Gay Ghost" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Michael O'Mara Locations: * ** Castle Connaught | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Little Boy Blue: "The Origin of Little Boy Blue" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Dan Rogers, D.A. Antagonists: * Wolf Lupo Other Characters: * Frankie * Kraus * Martha Rodgers Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker6_1 = Irwin Hasen | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Wildcat: "This is the Story of Wildcat" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Flint Other Characters: * Fain * Henry Grant * * Skinner * Locations: * ** | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. ** This entire issue is reprinted in Millennium Edition: Sensation Comics #1, and Famous First Edition C-30. * Black Pirate: ** Donna Bonita and the Black Pirate both appeared last in Action Comics #42, and both appear next in Sensation Comics #2. ** Don Carlos appears next in the second story in Sensation Comics #2. * Wildcat is the inspiration for Tommy Rogers becoming the masked vigilante known as Little Boy Blue. Tommy read about Ted in a comic book, much as Wildcat had earlier read about Green Lantern. * First and last issue for Everett E. Hibbard art on Mister Terrific, replaced next month by Hal Sharp. ** The Origin Of Mister Terrific is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * In Wildcat, Joe Morgan's name is not revealed in this issue, and remains unrevealed until All-Star Squadron Annual #1. ** Wildcat (Ted Grant) appears next in Sensation Comics #2. ** Joan Fortune appears next in Sensation Comics #2. ** The Origin Of Wildcat is reprinted in The Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told and The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. ** Green Lantern (Alan Scott) is the inspiration for Ted Grant becoming the Mystery Man known as Wildcat. Ted read about Alan in a comic book. * Wonder Woman: ** This is the second appearance of the Earth-Two Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman appeared previously as a back-up promotional feature in All-Star Comics #8. ** Colonel Phil Darnell (referred to only as Colonel Darnell in this issue), appeared previously in All-Star Comics #8. He appears next in the first story in Sensation Comics #2. ** Steve Trevor's previous published appearance was in All-Star Comics #8. He appears next in Sensation Comics #2. ** Wonder Woman Arrives in Man's World is reprinted in and . ** In this point of time, Wonder Woman does not yet have the Lasso of Truth. She will gain it in Sensation Comics Vol 1 6. | Trivia = | Recommended = * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * Sensation Comics article at Wikipedia * Black Pirate biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Gay Ghost biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Little Boy Blue biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Mister Terrific biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Steve Trevor biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wildcat biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wonder Woman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Sensation Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}